psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Attachment Focused Treatment Institute
Aims of organisation The Attachment-Focused Treatment Institute is a program of the Academy of Human Development's Graduate Counseling Program and The Center For Family Development. The Attachment-Focused Treatment Institute provides training and certification in treatment methods that are grounded in Attachment theory. Attachment-Focused Treatment includes psychotherapy, family therapy, and work by other professionals using the principles of attachment theory to guide interventions, treatment, and programs. Certification in Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy is a available. Certification requires completion of 48 hours of post graduate training in DDP and Attachment-focused treatment followed by a review of a minimum of six DVDs of treatment sessions. Upon completion, the professional will be certified as an Attachment-Focused Psychotherapist in Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy. Attachment-focused treatment concentrate on increasing the responsiveness and sensitivity of the caregiver, or if that is not possible, changing the caregiver.Prior & Glaser (2006), p. 231.AACAP (2005) p. 17-18.BakermansKranenburg et al. (2003) A meta-analysis of early interventions. Such approaches include 'Watch, wait and wonder,'Cohen et al. (1999) manipulation of sensitive responsiveness,van den Boom (1994)van den Boom (1995) modified 'Interaction Guidance,'.Benoit et al. (2001) 'Preschool Parent Psychotherapy,'.Toth et al. (2002) Circle of Security',Marvin et al. (2002)Cooper et al. (2005) Attachment and Biobehavioral Catch-up (ABC),Dozier et al. (2005) the New Orleans Intervention,Larrieu & Zeanah (1998)Larrieu & Zeannah (2004)Zeannah & Smyke (2005) and Parent-Child psychotherapy.Leiberman et al. (2000), p. 432. 'Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy' Hughes, D., Attachment-Focused Family Therapy, NY:Norton, 2009,Becker-Weidman, A., (2010), Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: Essential methods and practices, Jason Aronson, Becker-Weidman, A., (2011), The Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy Casebook,Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson Other known treatment methods include Developmental, Individual-difference, Relationship-based therapy (DIR) (also referred to as Floor Time) by Stanley Greenspan, although DIR is primarily directed to treatment of pervasive developmental disordersInterdisciplinary Council on Developmental & Learning Disorders. (2007). Dir/floortime model. Some of these approaches, such as that suggested by Dozier, consider the attachment status of the adult caregiver to play an important role in the development of the emotional connection between adult and child. This includes foster parents, as children with poor attachment experiences often do not elicit appropriate caregiver responses from their attachment behaviors despite 'normative' care. Programs and Services The Institute has four levels of certification. Certification provided through the Academy of Human Development's graduate Counseling program, a university in Singapore. There are four Certifications offered: Certified Attachment-Focused Therapist Certified Attachment-Focused Family Therapist Certified Attachment-Focused Professional Certified Attachment-Focused Organization The Therapist Certification is for mental health providers such as Psychologists, Social workers, Marriage and family therapists, Mental health counselors, and other providers of Psychotherapy. The Professional Certification is for residential treatment center staff, therapeutic foster carers, educators, and others who wish to use Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy and Attachment-Focused Treatment methods in their work. Certification by the Institute means that the professional has completed a comprehensive course of advanced study in the application of attachment theory and the latest advances in interpersonal neurobiology to treatment, parenting, programming, and practice. Attachment-Focused Treatment is grounded in attachment theory, the neurobiology of interpersonal experience, and uses methods and principles from Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy. See also * Attachment theory * Attachment measures * Attachment in children * Child psychotherapy * Dyadic developmental psychotherapy * Play therapy * Mental health * Parent-Child Interaction Therapy (PCIT) References References * American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry (AACAP)(2005). Practice Parameter for the Assessment and Treatment of Children and Adolescents with Reactive Attachment Disorder of Infancy and Early Childhood.(PDF). Boris, N. & Zeanah, C. Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry, Nov; 44:1206–1219 (Guideline at http://www.guideline.gov/summary/summary.aspx?ss=15&doc_id=7012&nbr=4221) * * Becker-Weidman, A., (2010), Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: Essential methods & practices, Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Becker-Weidman, A., (2011), The Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy Casebook, Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. * * Cohen,N., Muir, E., Lojkasek, M., Muir, R., Parker, C., Barwick, M. and Brown, M. (1999) 'Watch,wait and wonder: testing the effectiveness of a new approach to mother-infant psychotherapy.' Infant Mental health Journal 20, 429-451. * Cooper, G., Hoffman, K., Powell, B. and Marvin, R. (2007). The Circle of Security Intervention; differential diagnosis and differential treatment. In Berlin, L.J., Ziv, Y., Amaya-Jackson, L. and Greenberg, M.T. (eds.) Enhancing Early Attachments; Theory, research, intervention, and policy. The Guilford Press. Duke series in Child Development and Public Policy. pp 127–151. ISBN 1-59385-470-6. * Dozier,M., Lindheim,O. and Ackerman, J., P. 'Attachment and Biobehavioral Catch-Up: An intervention targeting empirically identified needs of foster infants'. In Berlin, L.J., Ziv, Y., Amaya-Jackson, L. and Greenberg, M.T. (eds) Enhancing Early Attachments; Theory, research, intervention, and policy The Guilford press. Duke series in Child Development and Public Policy. pp 178 – 194. (2005)ISBN 1-59385-470-6 (pbk) * Hughes, D., (2009), Attachment Focused Family Therapy, NY: Norton. * Interdisciplinary Council on Developmental & Learning Disorders. (2007). Dir/floortime model. * * Larrieu,J.A., & Zeanah,C.H. (2004). Treating infant-parent relationships in the context of maltreatment: An integrated, systems approach. In A.Saner, S. McDonagh, & K. Roesenblaum (eds.) Treating parent-infant relationship problems '' (pp. 243–264). New York: Guilford Press ISBN 1-59385-245-2 * Lieberman, A.F., Silverman, R., Pawl, J.H. (2000). Infant-parent psychotherapy. In C.H. Zeanah, Jr. (ed.) ''Handbook of infant mental health (2nd ed.) (p. 432). New York: Guilford Press. ISBN 1-59385-171-5 * Marvin, R., Cooper, G., Hoffman, K. and Powell, B. The Circle of Security project: Attachment-based intervention with caregiver – pre-school child dyads. Attachment & Human Development Vol 4 No 1 April 2002 107–124. * Prior, V., Glaser, D. Understanding Attachment and Attachment Disorders: Theory, Evidence and Practice (2006). Child and Adolescent Mental Health Series. Jessica Kingsley Publishers London ISBN 1-84310-245-5 OCLC 70663735 * * van den Boom, D. (1994). The influence of temperament and mothering on attachment and exploration: an experimental manipulation of sensitive responsiveness among lower-class mothers with irritable infants. Child Development 65, 1457–1477. * * * Zeanah, C., H. and Smyke, A., T. "Building Attachment Relationships Following Maltreatment and Severe Deprivation" In Berlin,L.,J., Ziv, Y., Amaya-Jackson, L. and Greenberg, M., T. Enhancing Early Attachments; Theory, research, intervention, and policy The Guilford Press, 2005 pps 195-216 ISBN 1-59385-470-6 (pbk) External links * Website of the the Attachment-Focused Treatment Institute * Blog of Attachment-Focused Treatment Institute * Facebook page of Attachment-Focused Treatment Institute Category:Professional organizations